


83 Days

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, i just came up with this, this prob be angsty but also fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Through flashbacks and the present, you will see how Jon and Sansa become friends, fall in love, and eventually break up...Can they ever be together again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to the song 83 Days and it just felt like Jonsa. So I just came up with this fic. Its gonna be fun for me to write, hope you guys like it too!

_ 6 Years Earlier _

 

Sansa Stark was holding her pink heels in her right hand, walking down the pitch black street. She didn’t care if she was walking in the middle of the road. She wanted someone to run her over. She hated her life. Sansa couldn’t believe she was so naive to believe Harry had changed. He was still self-absorbed, selfish, and a lying man-slut.  _ It's Joffrey all over again. You are so stupid.  _ Tears begin to stream down Sansa’s eyes. A flash of lights appears in front of Sansa’s eyes. She gasps for air and whimpers. “Dad?”

A car stops right in front of her, and Jon Snow steps out of his vehicle. “Sansa?"

_ Its Jon.  _ Sansa wipes her tears away and sighs. “Jon?”

“Robb asked me to come pick you up,” 

“I can walk home,”

Jon looks at Sansa’s puffy eyes, down to her pink dress, and the heels in her hand. “Are you okay? Did Harry hurt you?”

“No...yes…”

Jon slams his car door and walks up to Sansa. “Did he put his hands on you? I will strangle him!”

“What? No!” Sansa gasps, startled by Jon's fierceness. “He just…”

“What did he do?!” Jon asks in a demanding way.

“I WALKED IN ON HIM FUCKING SOMEONE! HAPPY?!” Sansa snaps. Realization hits Jon and he exhales. “Oh...that sucks-”

“No shit!” Sansa shoves him, has she passes him. Jon calls out to Sansa. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“Home!”

Jon groans. _ Why is she always like this? Robb should have had Theon do this! At least she likes him.  _ “Sansa, can you just get in the car? I don’t want to call Robb,”

“Do it! I don’t care!” Sansa spins around and crosses her arms. 

“I will,” Jon warns while hating being this guy.

“You're bluffing!”

Jon pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing Robb’s number slowly. “I CAN WALK HOME BY MYSELF! I AM 17! I AM NOT A CHILD!”

“I CAN WALK HOME BY MYSELF! I AM 17! I AM NOT A CHILD!”

“You're acting like one,” Jon murmurs. 

Sansa scoffs. “I don’t have to hear this! I am going to my father,” Sansa turns around. Jon stops typing and gazes up at a storming away Sansa with concern. He runs towards Sansa and gets in her way.

“MOVE!”

“Sansa, Ned is dead! He has been dead for years,” Jon tells her softly. Sansa gazes up at Jon then shakes her head. “I know that!”

“You just said you're going to your father. Are...you trying to kill yourself?”

“No! No! I don’t want to go home! I just want to see him! I just want to go see him and sleep next to him tonight!” Sansa says with her voice beginning to break. Jon gazes down at her with empathy. “...Okay...I’ll take you?”

Sansa's eyes widen at Jon. “To...him?”

“Yeah,”

“I can walk there,”

“It will be a long walk. You’ll get there quicker if you get a ride,” Jon points out. 

“That is true...I haven’t seen him in a while…” Sansa trails off. Jon slightly nods, with an anxious expression on his face. “Come on, let’s go see him,”

Sansa is hesitant but decides to follow Jon to his car. 

 

__________________________________

 

When Sansa woke up, she had a headache and felt grass below her. She peeked her eyes open and saw she was in a cemetery. Right next to her was her father and Jon Snow. Sansa sat up and pulls her knees to her chin. Jon opened his eyes and looked up at her, still on his back. “Sansa?”

“My life sucks,”

“You will endure, Sansa. You are a Stark,”

“How much can a person endure?”

“I don’t know…” Jon trails off then laughs. Sansa frowns at him. “What is so funny?”

Jon sits up and smiles. “I just realized this is our first real conversation.”

“We have talked before…”

Jon gives her a look. Sansa sighs. “Or not,” Truth was she and Jon were never close. Jon was a friend of the family. Her father, Eddard Stark welcomed him in with open arms since he was a child. Jon was always Robb's best friend and close to her little sister, Arya. He was even close with Bran and loved little Rickon. However, they never talked. All the Starks were always together but Sansa and Jon never really communicated with each other. “Thank you...for driving me here. You didn’t have to stay,”

“I did,”

_ Man of duty.  _ Sansa rolls her eyes. “Whatever,” 

Jon sighs. “That lasted longer than I expected,”

“I am having a hard time, give me a break! My boyfriend cheated on me, I have a headache and my father is dead,” Sansa says.

Jon's eyes harden on her then blurts. “He was my father too!” Sansa looks at Ned’s gravestone then back to Jon. “...I know...I’m sorry…”

Jon's mouth gapes open. “Did you just apologize for being cold to me?”

Sansa stands up and puts her head up. “Drive me home, I’m tired,” Jon watches Sansa walk to his car. Jon doesn’t know what to think. “Your daughter is very hard to read,” Jon tells Ned then puts his hand on gravestone then follows Sansa Stark to his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Present _

_ Day 1 _

 

_ Jon is an asshole. No, he is a bastard asshole. NO, he is a dick asshole bastard fucking bitch! He is a cock! A big cock! Not that he has a big cock! He doesn’t! Okay, that is a lie his penis is an exceptional size but he is a BASTARD DICK BITCH!  _

“Sansa?” Arya's voice made Sansa peek her head up. “Hey, Arya,”

“What are you writing?” Arya asked, crossing her arms.

“Nothing,”

“Is it about Jon?”

“What? What?” Sansa forces herself to laugh then shuts her journal. “No, I was writing some poetry. Why would I be writing about Jon?”

“I don’t know because you are writing very aggressively and Jon just married Daenerys Targaryen and he just left with her,” Arya guesses. 

Sansa makes a crazy laugh. “THAT! Right! HE just went off with the dragon slut! Wow, I forgot!” Arya makes a worried glance at her sister then sits on her bed. “I am not good with girl talk but if you want to-”

“I don’t want talk about it!” Sansa blurts then clears her throat. “I forgot all about it. I am fine,” 

Arya rolls her eyes and grabs her journal from her grasp. “ARYA!” Sansa yells. Arya puts her arm in front of Sansa blocking her every move while reading out loud “ _ Jon is an asshole.No, he is a bastard asshole. NO, he is a dick asshole bastard fucking-” _

“Arya! Give it!” Sansa pleads.

“ _ Bitch,”  _ Arya continues, still blocking Sansa’s every move.  _ “He is a cock! A big cock! Not that he has a big- _ Seven fucking hells, Sansa!” Arya throws Sansa’s journal back at her sister and scowls at her sister. 

“It isn’t what it looks!”

“Really? Looks like you are bashing Jon while complimenting his cock,”   
“No! I was bashing him while saying he is a cock,”

“Why not call him a dick?” Arya questions.

“It doesn’t matter! Jon is a son of bitch cock douche-”

“Wow, you are bad at this,” Arya comments dryly.

“Bastard! He is a stupid bastard!” Sansa finishes then sighs deeply. “Yep. A bastard,”

“It's okay to say you miss him…”

“I don’t miss him,” Sansa lies.

“Sansa-”   
“What? I don’t! I hate him! Gods he is so annoying and broody but also has a good heart at the same time...fuck him! You know? You think I care he got married to beautiful Daenerys Targaryen and instead of divorcing her...he...leaves town with her! I don’t care! He can go off and have some Targ babies...FUCK HIM!”

Before Arya can say anything a knock erupts at Sansa’s door. She walks up and opens the door up. It's Bran at her door. He was walking with his two crutches with a plate of lemon cakes in his hands. “Hey, Sans,”

“Let me guess you think I need to talk, too?” Sansa sighs, leaning her back against the door.

“No, I know you don’t want to talk about-”

“Jon leaving town with the dragon slut, oh, and being married to her!” Sansa snaps. Arya walks up to her sister and brother. “You can see Sansa is taking this very well,”

“I can see,” Bran says.

“Listen hear you sarcastic...wolves!”

“Good one, Sans,” Arya murmurs.

“Thanks,” Sansa barks. “I am fine! I am taking this very well. I don’t care. I am fine!” Sansa snatches the lemon cakes out of Bran’s hands and falls to the floor, eating them aggressively. Bran puts his hand on Sansa’s shoulder and squeezes. “It's okay,”

Arya sits next to Sansa and puts her head on her shoulder. “I hate you for making me do this,”

“I know,” Sansa whines, with her mouth still full of lemon cakes. Robb peeks from down the hallway next to Margarey watching Bran and Arya comfort Sansa. “I am going to kill him,” Robb states.

“No your not. We said we were going to stay out of it when we found out they were...you know-”

“Don’t remind me, Marg,” Robb says, closing his eyes, trying to forgot the memory of walking in on Sansa and Jon. 

“Sorry," Margaery says rubbing Robb's back. "What I am saying is that its okay. Everything will work out,” 

“Are you just saying this because you have to?”

“...Yes,” 


	3. Chapter 3

_ 5 years earlier.  _

_ Stark Beach Day _

 

“I still can’t believe I graduated high school,” Sansa says again before taking a sip of her tea. She was sitting with Arya at the dinner table in the morning. Arya and her both shared some muffins Robb brought back from the market.

“I can’t believe you have said that fourteen times this month,” Arya tells her with dismay. 

Sansa smiles. “Come on, you know you will miss me,”

“Sansa, you're going to school 15 minutes away. You're acting like you're going all the way south or something,”

“Never again,” Sansa promises with a sad tone. Arya quickly puts her hand over Sansa’s for comfort and gives her an assuring smile. 

“What’s up with the sadness? It’s summer!” Robb puts his hands on his hips and gives them a 'it's fun time' look. 

“We’re not sad,” Arya says. 

“Yeah, just bored,” Sansa adds.

“How about we go to the beach?” Robb suggests. 

“Beach?” Both Stark sisters say at the same time.

“Yeah, we haven’t been in awhile.”   
“You mean since dad and mom died,” Sansa murmurs.

“Come on, it will be fun!” 

“What will be fun?” Rickon asks once he comes into the dining room. 

“Us, going to the beach,”

“BEACH? REALLY?! LET ME PACK MY STUFF!” Rickon runs like a wild wolf out of the dining room. “Great now we have to go,” Arya groans.

“Come on. Get your bathing suits on! The Starks are going to the beach!” Robb announces.

"Yay," Sansa mutters with sarcasm.

 

____________________

 

“The beach?” Jon repeats for the third time. 

“How many times do I have to say this?” Robb grumbles then screams through the house and on the phone. “THE STARKS ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!”

Jon winces. “What did I tell you about yelling through the phone? I will hang up,”

“We are going to the beach. The whole Stark pack,”

“I am not a Stark,”

“Please, don’t start this bullshit again,” Robb groans. “And you know I love how you say this when you don’t want to do things.”

“Robb, I don’t feel like going to the beach! I thought we were going to play video games together not going to the weird sandy beach,”

“It's summer, Jon! It’s time to have some fun!”

“How about you take Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Sansa to the beach and after you guys are done with that, I will take you guys out for dinner. My treat!”

“Jon I swear if you are not at the beach in 15 minutes I will have Grey Wind drag you to the beach and Ghost will help too. I don’t care you will have marks on you. I don’t care if they tear your fucking arm off! I don’t care-”

“OKAY!” Jon groans. “I will go to the beach! Happy King Robb?!”

“Great, love you, bye!” Robb hangs up. Jon shakes his head and laughs.  _ Fucking Robb. _

 

_____________________

 

“Aren’t you going to swim?” Robb asks Sansa after they are done setting up their beach spot. “I am hungry. I am going to eat, digest my food then take a dip into the water,” 

“So ladylike,” Arya mocks. 

Sansa spits her tongue out at Arya and Arya does the same to her. “Okay, enough! I would like us to do something together before we leave the beach. Okay?”

“Fine, also Robb, Rickon,” Sansa points to Rickon running towards the water. 

“SHIT! RICKON!” Robb runs after Rickon. She notices Arya sitting under the umbrella on her phone. “Is that Gendry?”

“No,” Arya says then smiles at the text she gets.

“Sounds like Gendry,”   
“Sansa, please, fuck off,”

“Come on, why can’t we talk about boys?”

“Because I am not you or Margaery,” Arya states.

Sansa rolls her eyes. Then grabs her purse. “One day, you will want to talk to me about Gendry and I will be around the corner waiting,” 

“In your dreams,” Arya laughs. 

“We will see,” Sansa sings then heads to the snack bar for something to eat. While Sansa looks at the menu, she turns her head and notices Jon sitting at one of the tables looking at his device. “Jon?”

“Hey, Sansa,” Jon greets politely.

“What are you doing here?”

“I am a Stark and its Stark beach day,”

“Right,” Sansa nods. “Of course Robb would drag you along has well,”

“Just love our conversations,” Jon mumbles. Sansa scowls at Jon then walks away without saying goodbye.  _ What is with him? I wasn’t saying it in a bad way...was I? _

Sansa shook her head at the thought then ordered herself a bacon burger, curly fries, and a soda. She waited to the side for her food. Jon was ignoring that she even existed. He was playing on his tablet.  _ Of course, Jon will not stick with the pack and be an outcast and play games far away. God, we all see him has a Stark. Why does he have to be so….ugh! _

Someone poked Sansa’s shoulder. She turned around and scoffed. “No,” when she saw it was Harry. 

“I didn’t even say anything yet,”

“The answer is still no,” Sansa crossed her arms and turned her back to Harry. 

“Sansa it has been a year,”

“Not long enough,”

“I was a different person back then,”

“I don’t care,” 

“Come on,” Harry sighed then inched his mouth close to her ears. “I know you miss the sex. Me, inside of you. I know you haven’t been with anyone else-”

“How would you possibly know that? I could be fucking bunch of people!” Sansa snaps.

“They won’t do it like I do it,”

“Harry, please, go away. I don’t want to have sex with you!” Sansa turns her head to Harry, and he quickly gives her a kiss. Jon sitting a table away looks up for a second and frowns at Harry and Sansa kissing. “Seven hells, Sansa,”

Sansa pushes Harry away then slaps his cheek. “Come on you liked it!”

“Come on you liked it!”

“If you were paying attention, I didn’t kiss you back! Stay the hell away from me!”

“Sansa-” Before Harry can finish his sentence he hears a growling noise behind him. Harry turns around and gasps at the big white dog with red eyes, looking like he is about to bite him. “Is this your crazy mutt?!”

“He is a **_dire wolf_ ** and his name is Ghost,” Sansa corrects him. 

“Whatever! Can you tell him to stop!” 

“Ghost,” Jon makes a certain noise which makes Ghost growls stop and runs towards Jon. 

“Order 54!” Sansa goes to get her order then begins to walks away. Harry is about to follow her but Jon stands up and stops him. “She doesn’t want to talk to you,”

Sansa hears Jon but keeps walking. She does not care. She just wants to get far away from Harry. Ghost passes an angry Jon about to punch Harry and follows Sansa. back to the beach tent. 

 

_______________________

 

Sansa shares half of her burger with Ghost. He sits next to her eating the burger like a true wolf. “You better not get sick,” Sansa pets Ghost while he eats.

“He will be fine. I feed Nymeria all the time,” Arya says. “They are wolves,”

Sansa eats her fries and looks out to the water. The sun shines on the water making it sparkle. “I forgot how beautiful the beach is,”

“Yeah...makes me miss mom and dad though,” Arya admits.

“Yeah…” Sansa trails off. 

“Is that Arya Stark at the beach?” Jon teases when he gets to their spot. Arya jumps up and gives Jon a big hug. “I knew Robb would invite you to this hell too!” Jon laughs in her shoulder. “Of course!” When they let go, Jon gives a perplexed look to his dire wolf laying next to Sansa. _Why is he sitting next to Sansa?_  “Ghost?”

Ghost turns his head to Jon but then lays his head down on Sansa’s lap. Sansa smiles and pats his head. “He is full. I just gave him half my burger. Hope you don’t mind?”

“No, it's fine,” Jon says. “Where is Robb?”

Sansa tells Jon. “Robb is swimming with Rickon,”

“Bran is somewhere on this beach. Jojen and Meera took him away once they saw us,” Arya adds.

“Wonder how that triangle is going,” Jon mumbles. 

“Want to go swim?” Arya asks with an excited tone.

“Of course,” Jon smiles. 

“I am just going to chill with Ghost,” Sansa says, laying down on her beach towel. 

“Alright, Sans.” Arya says then takes off her blue beach cover up. Jon takes off his shirt then follows Arya down to the water. Ghost lays his head on Sansa’s chest and Sansa holds him. “I never had this.Lady died before I could do this with her,” 

Ghost whines a little remembering Lady then snuggles into Sansa more. Sansa closes her eyes and remembers the memories of her father and mother at the beach before they died. Hoping to stay in that dream has long has she can…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the Stark Beach. This is just part one. Some flashbacks will be broken apart.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_ Present  _

 

_ Day 1 _

 

“He left Ghost fucking behind?!” Sansa exclaims in the living room when she finds Ghost sitting on the floor with Rickon. Rickon covers Ghost’s ears. “Sansa, I haven’t broken the news to him yet!” Rickon hisses. Ghost makes a whining noise. Margaery sighs. “Sansa, I’m sorry,” wrapping her arms around Sansa. Sansa hugs Margaery back but lets' go. “You should be sorry for Ghost!”

“Maybe wherever he was going he couldn’t take Ghost,”   
“You should take your dire wolf everywhere!” Sansa scoffs then calls Ghost to follow her into her bedroom. Ghost follows Sansa and jumps on her bed sitting up. Sansa shuts the door behind her, closes her eyes then takes a deep breath while putting her hand on her chest. 

_ ‘You fucking got married?!’ _

_ ‘I was drunk!’ _

_ ‘That makes it better!’ _

_ ‘Why do you care? We’re over, remember? Also, it’s not like you ever cared for me! I am just a bastard to help you out with your unresolved daddy issues!’ _

_ *SLAP* ‘I hate you,’ _

_ ‘Sansa don’t leave me-’ _

_ ‘Too late!’ _

“You're okay, Sans,” She whispers to herself, holding back the tears. When she opens her eyes she sees Ghost watching her with his soft eyes. “He’s gone. I’m sorry,” Ghost jumps off the bed and opens up her closet with his paw and goes in.

“Ghost, don’t trap yourself in there! I know you're sad but you still have-” Before Sansa can finish Ghost comes out with an envelope in his mouth. Sansa bends down and takes the envelope out of the dire wolf’s mouth. On the front, it reads.  _ To Sansa.  _

“He wrote to me?” Ghost nods at her. Sansa rips it open and reads it out loud.

 

_ Dear, Sansa _

_ I can not take Ghost with me. I hope you will put aside your feelings for me and take care of him. I...I...hope you have a great summer. _

 

Ghost gazes up at an angry Sansa, crushing the letter. “I hate him,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angsty ;)


	5. Chapter 5

 

_ 5 years earlier _

_ Stark  _ ~~_ Beach _ ~~ _ Day _

 

While Jon dried himself off he watched has his dire wolf slept on top of Sansa’s chest. He didn’t understand why his dire wolf was so friendly with Sansa, suddenly.  _ Was he always friendly to her and I didn’t notice?   _ Sansa was a  _ Stark _ . It was the dire wolves duty to protect the Stark family. Jon remembered how his dire wolf quickly defended her from Harry. The truth was if Ghost was not going to he was. Harry invaded Sansa’s personal space and did not understand the word  **‘no’** . It took everything in Jon not to punch the life out of him. Jon gazed down at Sansa wrapped around Ghost then made a small smirk.  _ They do look cute together _ . Jon decided to take out his phone and snap a picture of both of them. Before he could text the picture to everyone  Sansa said.  “If this is blackmail hate to tell you it's shit. I don’t care if everyone sees’s me wrapped up with this snowy pretty dire wolf,”

“I just thought you looked cute,” Jon explains then sent the picture.

“Cute?”

“You and Ghost. The two of you look adorable,”

Sansa yawned then opened her eyes. She put her left arm up, blocking the sun out of eyes. “Gods, I forgot I was at the beach for a moment,”

“Seriously?”

“I was trying to dream of...something. Sadly, I dreamt of nothing,” Sansa sighs then pets Ghost with her right hand. Jon walks over to tilt the umbrella so it's blocking the sun in Sansa’s direction. Sansa puts her arm down and exhales. “Thanks,”

Jon shrugs nonchalantly. “Didn’t want the two of you to get a sunburn,”

_ Why does he keep referring to the two of us?   _ “Can wolves get sunburnt?”

“They can get heat deprivation,” Jon says once he sits in front of them. 

“Right,” Sansa murmurs. Jon and Sansa keep quiet and don’t talk to each other for awhile. Sansa closes her eyes again and tries to fall asleep while Jon looked out to the ocean. He smiled watching Arya, and Robb plays with little Rickon in the water. Although his smile immediately fell when Harry Heir blocked his view.  _ Didn’t I just deal with this son of a bitch?!   _ “What do you want?” Jon hissed. 

“SANSA YOUR FAVORITE EX IS BACK!” Harry sang loudly. Sansa groaned inward while Ghost poked his head up and made a small growl. 

“Can you tell your dog to calm down?” Harry asks before taking a sip of his beer.

“He is a wolf,” Jon corrects.

“What is the difference?”

“He can rip out your throat before you can utter the word help,”

Harry uneasy eyes lie on an angry Ghost. “...Sansa!” 

Sansa sits up and crosses her arms. “Harry, what do you want?!”

“Jeyne wanted me to invite you to a party!”

“Party?”

“Yep, it's starting, so come on,”

“Why didn’t Jeyne invite me?”

“Because she was busy,”

“With what?”

“Setting up her own party. Gods, Sansa! This isn’t some trick! Do you not want to see Jeyne?”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Thanks for the invite, but I am good,” then she walks over to Harry pushing him away from her beach spot. “Wait! Sansa, please!” He begs.

“What?!”

“Don’t let me get in the way of you having fun!”

“I am having fun,” Sansa argues.

“Yeah, sleeping next to a wolf and your emo...whatever he is-”

“His name is Jon Snow,” 

“Whatever!” 

“Harry, I am out with my family. The answer is no-”

“Seriously?”

“Yes and don’t think I don’t know you want to get a couple of drinks in me so you can try to make a move on me which is really gross,” Sansa adds with disgust.

“You didn’t think it was gross at the senior prom. When you begged me to make you come under the gym bleachers!” Harry purrs close to Sansa’s face. Sansa scoffs at him. Jon not wanting to hear any more of this conversation stands up and gets between Harry and Sansa. “She obviously doesn’t want to go so how about you leave her alone,”

“You don’t know what she wants,” Harry snides. 

“I actually do,” Jon steps forwards to Harry with a blazing hatred look. “I know she doesn’t want to sleep with you. I know she doesn’t want to go to a party with you. I know she is sick of you and I know she can do better than you,” Sansa whips her head over to Jon, shocked he said that to Harry. Jon, however, doesn’t look at Sansa but keeps glaring at Harry who is about to make a terrible mistake. Before Sansa can yell ‘no’, Ghost jumps up and attacks. The dire wolf bites Harry’s wrist before he can lift his hand. Harry winces and falls to his knees. “FUUCCCK! YOU STUPID FUCKING MUTT!” 

Sansa bites her lips trying to hold on to her giggles but explodes. Jon gives Sansa a perplexed glance. 

Harry gasps. “YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, SANSA?!”

“Yeah!” Sansa blurts out with a mad laugh.  “Gods, I have terrible taste in men! This is Joffrey all over again. Wow, my father must be rolling in his grave,” 

“Sansa-”

“What the hell happened?” Robb asks before Jon can finish. His eyes gaze to Harry’s bitten wrist to Ghost licking the blood off his teeth. 

“Oh my God,” Arya gasps. “Ghost bite Harry! Tell me this isn’t a dream! Tell me this is real!” She smiles wickedly. 

“Not the time, Arya,” Jon advises. 

Little Rickon walks over to Ghost and whispers. “Good boy,”

“I AM GOING TO CALL ANIMAL CONTROL ON YOUR STUPID DOG!” Harry screams at Jon.

“He is a wolf-”   
“WOLF! WHATEVER!”

“Harry you should go to the hospital,” Sansa suggests still giggling. Harry scowls at a giggling Sansa. “I should have known you are crazy, you slutty bi-” Robb shoves Harry to the ground and wraps his hand around his throat. “What did you say?”

Jon quickly goes to Robb’s side trying to talk him down. “Robb, stop! He is not worth it! Let him go!” 

Sansa tries to pull Robb off Harry. “Robb! Stop!” 

“If you disrespect my sister again, I will have my dire wolf bite off your small pecker!” Robb growls in Harry’s face before he lets go of Harry’s throat. Harry gasps and stands up holding his wrist. “This isn’t the last you will see of me!” He threatens then runs away.

“Wow,” Sansa exhales.

“Wow in you can’t believe that happened or wow in your scared or wow in-”

“Arya,” Jon warns. 

“Do you think he really will call animal control on Ghost?” Robb asks, turning around to Sansa. She crosses her arms in front of her chest then shrugs. “Possibly,”

“I should get Ghost out of here,” Jon says, calling Ghost over to him.

Robb groans. “There is no Stark Beach Day without you, Jon!” 

“I am-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY IT!” Robb snaps putting his finger in Jon's face.    
“Don’t be overdramatic,” Jon teases him with a smirk.

“How about we go home and have a grill out?” Rickon suggests. 

“You mean cookout?” Arya clarifies.

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

“...I am hungry,” Robb says.

Arya nods her head. “Me too,”

“I did give Ghost half of my burger, and he ate most of my fries,” Sansa says. 

“I am sick of the heat and the sand,” Jon says lastly.

“Alright then,” Robb grins. “Starks are having a cookout!”

“Grill out!” Rickon corrects the runs to pack up their things. The older siblings chuckle at young Rickon then goes help him. 

 

___________________________________

 

Sansa sat on the swinging chair, watching her little brother Rickon play with Grey Wind, Nymeria, and Ghost in their back yard. She smiled at innocent Rickon, running around like a free wolf. Her gaze left the wild wolf and went across the field where Robb was grilling while laughing at whatever Theon was saying to him. She could see through the glass side door that Arya, Bran, and Jon were playing some video games together. 

“Hey, stranger!” 

Sansa’s head turned and smiled when she saw Margaery Tyrell waving at her over her fence. Sansa got up and walked to the fence. “Hey, how are you?”

“Good, just chilling. How are you?”

“Good as well,”

“Really because you look sad,” 

“How would you know? You could only see the back of my head!” Sansa gasps.

“Because I know you Stark!”

“Fine,” Sansa shook her head. “I am a bit sad.”

“Why?”

“We were having a good beach day then Harry showed up,”

“Oh no,” Margaery's says with pity.

“Oh yes, and it got bad. Its like he doesn’t understand the word, no!” Sansa exclaims with frustration.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No! He just got in a fight with Jon-”

“Jon?” Margaery purrs.

“Not like that!” Sansa hisses at her friend. “He was arguing with him then Harry tried hit Jon with a beer bottle then Ghost attacked!”

“Oh, hunny, I am sorry,”

“Thanks,” Sansa sighs. “...Why did you say ‘Jon’ like that?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” Margaery shrugs with a devious smirk.

“You know what I mean!”

“Just he is...hot!”

“Hot? Jon?”

“Yes! I mean I think Robb is hotter-”

“Margaery remember he is my brother!”

“Right,”

“And Jon is my brother,”

“Jon is your _brother’s best friend,_ ” Margaery corrects.

“That too...but he never had a family. We are really the only family he had and he considered Ned his father so he is my brother,”   
“Is he?” 

“MARGAERY!” 

“OKAY! I’ll stop!” Margaery laughs. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SANSA?!” Robb yells from the grill. Sansa leans her back against the fence then yells back. “TALKING TO MARGAERY!”

“COOL...SHE CAN COME HAVE SOME FOOD IF SHE WANTS!”

Before Sansa can reply Margaery screams back to Robb. “I WOULD LOVE TOO!” then climbs over her fence and straightens out her skirt after. 

“Ow,” Sansa murmurs, rubbing her ears. 

“How do I look?” Margaery whispers to Sansa. 

“Like a pretty flower,” Sansa says then her face turns into disgust. “Wait. Are you trying to-”

“Love you!” Margaery kisses Sansa’s cheek quickly then runs off to get to Robb. 

“Yuck,” Sansa finishes.

____________________________________

 

Robb, Theon, and Margaery eat together with Rickon at the dinner table. Arya, Bran, and Jon eat on the couch while still playing their games. Sansa decides to sit in her father’s dark brown lounge seat, and quietly eat in the living room. 

“Sansa...you are eating in here?” Bran observes.

“Yes.Why?”

“I don’t know...seems not like you,” Bran replies honestly.   
“I have eaten in the living room before,” 

“Last time you said only animals eat in the living room like savages,” Arya points out. Sansa squints her eyes at her little sister. “That was years ago!”

“Alright,” Jon clears his throat. “How about we put on some TV? Netflix?”

“Don’t fight guys. You are making Jon uncomfortable,” Bran says.

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Jon is always uncomfortable,” 

“I am not!” 

“Whatever,” Sansa murmurs then continues to eat her food. Jon shakes his head at her then focuses on the TV.  Once they switch it to Netflix, Sansa decides to get up and go eat on the front porch. She didn't belong in the living room.  _ Great, I can’t sit at the dinner table because Margaery is eye fucking my brother and now I can’t eat in the living room because Arya, Jon, and Bran don’t want me there! Gods, I hate my life!  _

Ghost walked through the big dog door then walked up to Sansa. “Come here to steal more of my food?”

The dire wolf lays right next to her and begins to fall asleep. The door opens and Jon appears. “There you are,”

“I am here,” Sansa says.

“I meant Ghost,” 

Sansa's face turns red and she looks away. “Of course,” Sansa snickers. Jon puts his hands on his hips. “Is there a problem?”

“None,”

“Really, because you sound pissed,”

“I am not pissed!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Sansa exclaims then bites her bread roll aggressively. 

“...Look I am not going to say sorry for getting in your conversation with Harry. He was violating your space-”

“I know. I’m not angry at that,” Sansa says after swallowing her food.

“Can I finish?”

“Yes. What else?”

“And you deserve better,” Jon repeats. Sansa gazes up at him. Jon gives her a small soft smile. Sansa looks down to her food and sighs. “Father thought I deserved better too,”

Jon walks back towards the door and states. “He was right. You deserve someone brave, gentle, and strong,” 

Sansa eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Did he tell you that?”

“No,” Jon shrugs then walks back inside the house leaving Sansa dumbfounded with Ghost by her side. 


	6. Chapter 6

_ Present _

_ Day 8 _

 

Sansa ran out of her house without warning anyone. She needed to run. To keep running and to never stop. She ran has fast has she could down her neighborhood street. She lost her breath, her body was on fire but she did not care. She had to keep running. To forget about Jon...but it was impossible...

 

_ ‘Where are you going?’ _

‘ _ You mean where are  _ **_we_ ** _ going? Ned will haunt me if I just leave you here all alone and sad and drunk-’ _

 

 

_ ‘I, Jon Snow, love you, Sansa Stark’ _

_ ‘Why are you saying it like that?’ _

_ ‘I don’t know you always wanted some knight,’ _

_ ‘I don’t want a knight. I just want you,’ _

 

_ ‘Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!’ _

_ ‘I do! But we both know you deserve better than a bastard!’ _

_ ‘I don’t care!’ _

_ ‘Your mother did!’ _

_ ‘I am not my mother!’ _

_ ‘Aye, and I am not your father but we both know that is bullshit!’ _

 

_ ‘Who knew the Red Wolf & White Wolf would be…’ _

_ ‘Fucking?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, but also getting along,’ _

 

_ ‘I hate you!’ _

_ ‘I hate you!’ _

_ ‘Good!’ _

_ ‘Fine!’ _

_ “....Great...now fuck me!’ _

_ ‘My pleasure princess!’ _

 

_ ‘Jonnn…’ _

_ ‘I know...fuckkk...Sansaaa…’ _

 

_ ‘We would have never worked out. The bastard and highborn princess. Doesn’t make sense,’ _

_ ‘Yeah...no sense…’ _

 

_ ‘YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!’ _

_ ‘You slept with Theon fucking Greyjoy!’ _

_ ‘I lied you stupid bastard!’ _

 

_ ‘I just want to be loved,’ _

_ ‘I do love you, Sansa’ _

_ ‘If you did love me you would leave...don’t want to see you again...it hurts me’ _

_ ‘You don’t mean that,’ _

_ ‘I do,’ _

 

_ ‘Think that brave, gentle, and strong match is you,’ _

_ ‘Really?’ _

_ ‘Yes,’ _

_ ‘Well, I am honored. Think your my match too,’ _

_ ‘Really?’ _

_ ‘Yes.’ _

 

_ ‘Love me still?’ _

_ ‘I will always love you,’  _

 

Sansa dropped to her knees and gasped for air. She gets in control of her breathing then rolls on her back. Tears begin to stream down her eyes and she cries. Sansa sobs. A car comes to a stop and beeps. She sits up and watches has Robb walks out of the car. 

“Sansa?”

“He...is gone...stupid bastard is gone! He really is gone! Bastard!” She cries with an angry expression on her face.

Robb bends down and hugs Sansa tightly. “I am sorry,”

Sansa doesn’t reply back. She just grips Robb tightly. “Don’t let me go,”

“Never,” Robb whispers then helps her up from the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but hope you like. I will try to make present chapters longer like the past!chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

_ 5 Years Earlier _

_ The Party _

 

So far Sansa Stark was having a good first semester. She was succeeding in all her classes, Margaery was her roommate, and she even got invited to a party. 

Well, _sort of_.

“Are you sure they invited me too?” Sansa questions still uncertain if she could go to this party. She was sitting on her bed while Margaery did her face. 

“Um, yeah,” Margaery replied before applying some red lipstick on Sansa’s lips. “Anyone can come, Sansa, and you are going,”

Sansa pressed her lips together then closed her eyes while Margaery put some eyeshadow on her eyelids. “I don’t know-”

“Come on! You have been stuck in this dorm room for too long. Don’t you want to meet some guys or girls or both!”

Sansa giggles. “I guess…just my history with parties hasn't been good. It always turns out bad at the end,” Margaery tells Sansa to open up then passes her a hand mirror. Sansa makes a small smile at herself in the mirror then finishes. “Every time,”

“That was in high school,” Margaery points out. “This is college! A whole new start!”

“Few people still know me-”

“Who cares Sansa? Just relax!” 

“I am relaxed,”

“You look tense,”

“Maybe I need some tea,”

“Oh, I know what you need,” Margaery says with a devious smile. She goes to her bed and pulls out a bottle of rum from under it.

“Marg!” Sansa hisses. “How long have you had that?”

“Since we got here,”

“We’re not allowed to-”

Margaery puts her finger over Sansa’s lips. “Shhh, just take a sip,”

Sansa eyes the bottle with temptation then shakes her head. “My father always told me rum is the devil,”

“How about you make a deal with the devil?” Margaery lifts up the bottle. “Devil Rum, if Sansa takes a sip of you, she promises to sacrifice someone in your name!” 

“Alright! Fine!” Sansa laughs then takes the bottle to take a sip. “Wow,”

“Wow in yes or wow in-”

“Let’s just go!” Sansa turns Margaery around to leave their dorm room. They walk down the hallway and bump into someone. “Sorry!”

“She is drunk!” 

“Am not!” Sansa elbows Margaery in her side. “I really am sorry,”

“It's fine! I wasn’t looking where I was going…” the girl says shyly. 

“I am Margaery Tyrell and this is Sansa Stark,” 

“Gilly Craster,” She nods. “Nice to meet you,”

_ Craster? She must be part of House Freefolk.  _ "Gilly. What a pretty name," 

"Thank you, Sansa,"

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Margaery says then she and Sansa begin to walk away. Once the get around the corner, Sansa stops Margaery. “Maybe we should invite her to the party,”

“Don’t think that is a good idea, Sansa,”

“You said anyone can come!” 

“She is a Craster, Sansa. Have you not heard the rumors?”

Sansa scoffs. “I don’t care about, rumors,” 

“I don’t either but people around campus do. Inviting her to the party would just complicate things. People will be mean to her. Do you really want to make her go through that?”

“People are already mean to her,” Sansa points out. “Look, if it was me you would invite me...right?”

“Of course!”

“See! Let’s invite her! Come on!” Sansa begs. Margaery gives a defeated sigh which makes Sansa squeal like a schoolgirl and runs to catch up with Gilly. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

“What have I told you, Sam? I hate parties. I don’t want to attend any party. I rather-”

“You rather have your own dire wolf rip your throat out,” Sam groans. “I know! Come on, Jon! Please, can we go?” Samwell Tarly begs Jon at his apartment.

“No,” Jon crosses his arms. 

“Don’t you want to have fun? To hang with the crowd!”

“What bloody crowd?”

“Just THE CROWD! TO DRINK & TO HAVE FUN & FUCK AROUND!” Sam exclaims with excitement.

“Are you okay?” Jon questions. He puts his hand on top of Sam’s head. “You feel warm. Maybe you should rest,”

“I am fine...Jon, I am just sick of being...stuck and doing the same thing over and over again. I want a change!” Sam expresses.

Jon gazes at Sam with sympathy. “...You...really feel this way?”

“Yeah,” He exhales.

“Well...you should go.”

“I want to go with you, though,”

“Why?”

“Because you're my best friend! Duh!” 

Jon rolls his eyes. “Sam-”

“Come has my protector! My bodyguard!”

“Bodyguard?”

“Yes! Bodyguard! So if anyone comes up and tries to start something with me you can just pound into them!”

“Pound into them?” Jon laughs.

“Not in that way...except it's consensual and you both-”

“Okay! Okay! I will escort you to this stupid party,” Jon blurts, then immediately regrets it.

“You will!?” Sam grins widely. 

_ Fuck why can’t I say no to you?  _ “...Yeah...sure...let’s just get this fucking over with,” Jon says in a broody way.

“That’s the spirit! Party time!” Sam gushes.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Has the three girls walked across yard Gilly pulls down her skirt, Sansa and Margaery let her borrow again. “Are you sure this is not too short?”

“No! You look perfect!” Sansa says with a gracious smile.

“Yes, you look fine, Gilly!” Margaery agrees. 

A car door slam shuts with a loud growl which makes the girls turn their heads. It was Jon Snow pouting with Samwell Tarly who had a childlike expression on his face. “Wow! This house is huge!”

“Too big if you ask me,” 

“Jon?” Sansa calls out. The White Wolf looks up at Sansa with shock. “Sansa? Margaery?” he walks up to them with Sam by his side. 

Gilly gives a little gasp, then blushes. "Sam?"

“Gilly,” Sam says while gazing down at her. “You look...wow...I mean...amazing...beautiful...unique...pre-” Jon shoves Sam with his elbow to make him stop stuttering. Gilly blushes. “Well, thank you, Sam,”

“Well, thank you, Sam,”

“What are you doing here?” Jon asks.

“Going to a party,” Margaery answers. “Like you, it seems,”

Sansa tilts her head to the right. “Wait, don't you hate parties?"

“I am dragging him along,” 

“Good, broody Jon should have some fun,” Margaery quips.

“Very funny, Marg,” Jon says sarcastically then pulls Sam past the girls. “Come on, Sam,”

“You know, Jon?” Gilly asks Sansa while watching Jon and Sam go into the big house. 

“He is my brother,” 

“Her brother’s best friend,” Margaery corrects. Sansa gives her friend a sour look. “Still brother,”

“Whatever, let’s have some fun, girls!” Margaery cheers walking towards the door. Gilly is hesitant but Sansa takes her hand, pulling her into the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do back and forth flashback then present. Depends tho. :)


End file.
